


Nowhere to Run (Run, Lottie Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rule 63, fem!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Lottie goes into heat surrounded by fighting alphas. She arrives at the safe room only to find that someone else got there first...





	Nowhere to Run (Run, Lottie Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run, Lottie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309810) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 
  * In response to a prompt by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Safe work, if any (no limit): no safe work  
> Previous remixes, if any: remix in the title + tagged 'remix'  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: I have none  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes (The Deal: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4823540/chapters/11045996)

“Erik.”

Of course _, of course_ it would be Erik waiting for her here, in her sanctuary; the only one who would know that the place even existed, a safe room hidden behind a reinforced steel door. She should have remembered, _would_ have, if not for the heat and the way every inch of her body ached, sweat soaking through her blouse and come dripping down her thighs.

“Charlotte,” he said, voice soft and low, and she moaned, her pussy gushing again, leaking through her rumpled skirt all over his pristine trousers. Only Erik ever called her by her full name, never ‘Lottie’ like the others; another way he was different in her eyes.

Different, better, _more_ …she couldn’t think, breath racing and her heart pounding in her chest. Lottie knew only that she wanted him, craved the connection that existed from the moment she’d first touched his mind with her telepathy. If she’d been more honest with herself – and with Erik – this would have happened sooner, and on her terms…

…in her own room upstairs, and not in the damn bunker with a rickety old cot for a bed.

His grip around her tightened, the only indication she had that he wasn’t fully in control, though his breathing was starting to sound a bit ragged to Lottie’s ears. But he looked at her now the same as always – like she was a beautiful mystery, one he wanted to know, but wasn’t entirely sure that he should.

“Yes,” she said, and he smiled, sharp and feral, before pressing her back against the door. Lottie groaned when he bent to kiss her, and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. There would be no more running, or fighting the urge; she gave herself over fully to the heat, and the feel of Erik’s body pressing up against her, letting the mad rush of lust consume her inside and out.

He hissed, and Lottie realized she’d bit his lip, drawing blood. She arched her back as he tasted her, and moaned when he moved to cup her breast with one hand, the other reaching to grip her ass. She wished she had her telepathy still, so she could direct his hands; Lottie wanted to touch him, and to be touched in return, to shed her clothes and feel his skin rubbing all over hers as they fucked. And it seemed Erik could read her intent well enough; he ripped the torn skirt off of her with an impatient snarl, before slipping his long fingers inside her sopping cunt.  

Like Logan, he worked her with thumb and fingers, milking the orgasm from her as she writhed and quaked. Lottie could feel it, running down her legs and all over his hands, Alex’s come, and Logan’s too, as Erik worked to empty her womb. He might have rinsed her clean if they were anywhere close to a shower; instead, he would need to make do with her natural slick, letting her shudders help push the other alpha seed from her body.

“Beautiful,” Erik said, and kissed her again, popping the buttons of her blouse as he tore it off with both hands. He wiped the mess between her legs with the tattered remains, and then used his powers to unhook her bra and float it away, until Lottie stood naked before him, trembling with excitement - and with barely contained hunger for _more_.

He shed his clothes as quickly as he’d undressed her, and lifted her up and into his arms before she could take in every inch of that magnificent frame. Lottie kissed and touched everything she could reach with both lips and fingers, and marveled at the view – so lean and muscular, his thick, circumcised cock curved against his stomach – as he dropped her onto the cot and stood before her. She reached for him even as he moved to kneel between her legs, and sighed when he parted her folds, sinking inside of her with one long, steady push.

“Charlotte,” he whispered against her ear, and she could feel his body tensing in her arms, his coiled strength held back as he thrust into her aching pussy. He kissed her again until she was breathless, his calloused hands rubbing at her pert nipples, kneading them and making her moan. Lottie had never wanted it so much as she wanted it now; to have Erik inside her and all around her, his thick cock splitting her wide and stuffing her full. But it wasn’t nearly enough – too gentle, too careful – and so she grabbed the back of Erik’s head and pulled him close, staring into his eyes and snarled;

“ _Fuck_ me, Lehnsherr, or I’ll have someone else finish the job.”

Her words did exactly what she intended; Erik bared his teeth, growling in annoyance as he threw her legs over his broad shoulders. With the angle deepened, the pleasure ricocheted through her entire body and she came _again_ , gushing slick as he hammered her into the swaying cot. It did a little to alleviate the ache, but not nearly enough; her body craved so much more of _Erik_ – for his cock to impale her, again and again, and for his seed to fill her to overflowing, coating every inch of her throbbing cunt.

Lottie reached for him, to yank him down and Erik obliged immediately, letting her legs slip off his shoulders to rest against his arms. She moaned for him, and whispered filthy words in his ear – to fuck her deeper, faster and to _take_ as he pleased. That she belonged to him now, her mind and her body, as he panted and groaned above her. And then she bit him hard, a claiming bite between neck and shoulder and he came with a howl, body stiffening as he spilled his load, gloriously hot and sticky inside her greedy body.

She patted Erik’s head as he collapsed on top of her, and chuckled when he rolled them over onto their sides, nuzzling her neck with warm, wet kisses. Lottie let him rest for a few moments, to gather his strength, and then she got up and straddled him, bracing her hands on his sweaty, still heaving chest.

She didn’t ask him if he wanted to stay for the rest of her heat, or whether he wanted the bonding she’d initiated. Lottie looked into those blue-grey eyes gazing up at her and simply said;

“Perfection.”

Lottie sank down on his cock, and smiled.


End file.
